In Command
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The chain of command does not start with Edmund, as he forgets, or Caspian, as the crew thinks. It starts with Queen Lucy of the Glistening Eastern Sea. Set during VoDT.


**Now, I have loads of ideas for this category, but this is the first one I've actually gotten round to writing x I hope you all enjoy it though - it sprung to mind remembering another fic I think I read a long time ago and watch the Voyage of the Dawn Treader on TV yesterday x This is very slightly Lucy/Caspian xx I didn't mean to, but I love that ship so much it happened by accident :) Please read and review to tell me what you think x**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but on this ship the chain of command starts with King Caspian," Captain Drinian says apologetically. "Unfortunately King Edmund, this means that his orders come before your own."

Edmund leans back, flushing slightly at the reminder that he is no longer King. He is more like a visiting dignitary, with a title and no real power. It's strange, in comparison to the help Caspian has accepted the last time they were there. It's different from England, where he is expected be a child with no real idea of what's going on in the world.

And it's different from the Golden Age, where, despite the fact that Peter had the final say, Edmund was the diplomatic one. Peter was in charge, Susan was responsible for Court life and dealing with foreign dignitaries (because most of them spent more of the time they were there trying to woo her, than succeed with their own agenda's) and Lucy was the healer-warrior that understood everyone.

Thinking of Lucy, a small smirk spreads over his face. "Actually, I think that the chain of command starts with Lucy," His voice soft but carrying over the rocking of the ship in the waves.

The crew members look confused and a trifle shocked at someone answering back to their Captain.

"How so?" Caspian looks intrigued, but not insulted, which relives Edmund.

Lucy laughs prettily. "Has so much of our history been forgotten?"

"It would seem so, dear sister," Edmund tells her, the corners of his lips turning up.

Caspian looks impatient now, and even Eustace is leaning forwards to better hear.

"King Edmund the Just of the Great Western Woods," Lucy says simply. They stare at her uncomprehending, and she sighs slightly.

Edmund continues. "Queen Lucy the Valiant of the Glistening Eastern Sea."

All of them still look lost.

"Where are we now?" Edmund asks, trying not to sound condescending.

"In the East," Eustace chides in helpfully.

Looks of comprehension spread over the crews faces, others looking lost as to what this means.

"As gifted so by Aslan, I think that puts me at the top of the chain of command."

Caspian smiles slightly and bows at her. "It would seem so Queen Lucy. May I ask if you made good use of your Sea?"

Lucy smiles back cheekily. "Often."

"And would you happen to know what is ahead?"

"Perhaps. Many years have passed since I travelled these waters and we didn't exactly get a chance to visit on our last occasion."

Caspian looked slightly sorry at having deprived Lucy the chance of seeing her Sea, but knew that such feelings were silly. "May we ask you what you encountered on your last visit?"

"On my last visit, I was not voyaging for fun, nor adventure. I was voyaging for politics, which I find takes out most of the fun of the journey when one must spend the whole time dressed up prettily and bargaining lands and livestock."

The crew looks slightly taken aback by the topic of Queen Lucy's last voyage before remembering that she wasn't _actually_ fifteen in mental years and had in fact been much older when she left Narnia. Eustace however still felt confused but didn't want to admit to it in front of the entire crew.

"The time before that was good fun though, we travelled for weeks, stopping only at the Lone Islands, before continuing to Aslan's table."

Edmund shudders at the memory, remembering the stone knife that haunts him in his dreams. Lucy takes his hand comfortingly.

"Then you know what is beyond the Lone Islands?"

"That's impossible - no one knows what is beyond the Lone Islands," An incredulous sailor shouts, quickly hushed for his impertinence.

"Many things lie in wait beyond the Lone Islands. It all depends on Aslan what you will find what you get there."

"It changed every time you voyaged?" Captain Drinian asks disbelievingly.

"No, not every time. But depending on what you seek, you may or may not find what you are looking for."

Caspian bows slightly to the Queen. "Well then, I hope Aslan decides to grant us what we seek."

Lucy laughs gaily again. "If what you seek is pure and you believe in Aslan, you will find what you seek."

Edmund continues more bleakly, remembering what can be the price of such faith. "If only your heart is as pure as what you seek."

None of the sailors know quite what to say the Edmund's blunt statement and instead go back to work on the decks at Caspian's gestures. Edmund follows.

"What would you suggest then, my lady?" Caspian asks Lucy once it is merely the two of them.

Lucy smiles merrily and Caspian, more than ever, can see the ghost of the adult she must have been, never mind the Queen. Her subjects would have died for her.

Lucy feels a hundred of voyages similar to this one rush through her head, the constant rocking of the ship reassuring her in each one. This part of the voyage she knows well, it is only what comes after that is subject to change. She knows what must happen now.

"We must go ashore."

Caspian sends her another smile. "Ashore it is, my Queen." He turns to the crew. "Ready the longboats!" He cries.

Lucy turns back to the prow of the ship, watching the Lone Island close in over the distance. From this far away they look exactly the same as ever, something which comforts her more than she can say.

"And one day you will have to tell me more of your adventures on the Glistening Eastern Sea," Caspian whispers in her ear.

Lucy laughs for the last time that day. "There will be no need. You will have stories of your own to tell."


End file.
